TUAOA: Naruto and Dragons
by draugeltheshadowhero
Summary: At the Valley of the End Naruto did enough damage to stop Sasuke. There was also another pair of eyes watching Naruto after the battle. who is this man and what does he have in store for our hero. Naruto D&D crossover NaruHina other pairings undesided.
1. Chapter 1: Arival of a Dread Commando

**Hello everyone after the disaster that was my first attempt at a story I have decided that I'll try again. I don't own Naruto, or Dungeons and Dragons. They are property of Masashi Kishimoto, and Wizards of the Coast respectfully. The Characters Draugel and Anumir are mine however.**

A shadow stood over the valley of the end looking at the spiky haired blonde boy and a black haired boy whose hair looked like a duck's but. "Well he did do well for trying to capture," said the shadow with a masculine voice that commanded respect, before he started repelling down the waterfall's cliff-side. A man with silvery hair picked up the black haired boy and ran back into the forest after taking something. "Well let's get you back home kid." said the man as he walked over and picked up the blonde boy with a huge hole in his right chest area before putting the boy on a makeshift cot and dragging it behind him, making sure the young-man was ok. "Anumir if you're watching please let me help this one..."

(In Konoha two hours later {let's face it Naruto ninja can run fast and Kakashi is one of the fastest})

A group of young ladies where waiting for their hero to come back. Now to most the young girls standing there, their hero was the year's rookie of the year the last Uchiha. Now let me just say that this... young man is given whatever he wanted by the civilian council. Everyone saw the bushes moving near the main gate.

The silvery haired man stepped into view carrying the Uchiha with minimal wounds and unconscious. Now most of the young ladies that where still waiting at the gate started cheering and swarming the man with questions most of which were 'is my Sasuke-kun okay?' Now the ONLY girl standing there not asking that asked with pain filled eyes and hand over her heart "where is N-Naruto-kun?" Now this one young lady was the heiress to one of the most powerful clans in Konoha, the Hyuuga clan, she has short blue hair with two bangs framing her face, now she is not like all of her clan, her given name Hinata. But let's get back to the story but to do that we'll have to go back a little in time.

[Flash back (During the valley of the end fight in Konoha: Kage tower)]

The Kage of Konoha also called the Hokage was looking out her large window looking over the village, as a sake bottle on her desk spontaneously cracked. Sitting across from her was Hinata who had just said "One." as she felt a jolting sensation over her heart looking at a picture of Naruto in her hands. Hinata looked up at the Hokage as tears started to fall from her eyes she felt a stronger painful sensation in her neck. "Two." she was looking at the ground with tears flowing freely her bond with Naruto coming close to snapping as finally in one final and excruciating pain-filled jolt-like sensation she landed unto her hands and knees as her heart felt like it was destroyed but not totally gone like it was still able to be put back together. As she looked up into the Godaime's eye's she fell down in lump saying only "Three."

[End Flashback]

However it was not even two seconds when two med-nins took Sasuke Uchiha to the hospital on a gurney, as the med-nins took Sasuke all the girls who were asking about him, as well as the villagers left. The only ones who where there were Kakashi Hatake, Hinata Hyuga, and Tsunade Senju. Kakashi then walked up to the Hokage and held out the necklace of the first.

"I'm sorry at the speeds and with all the jumping I went through to get the Uchiha back, Hokage-sama he would have died in transit." These were the first words Kakashi spoke since rescuing the Uchiha.

"So you left him there TO DIE" screamed the Hokage as Hinata started to feel cold as tears welled once again in her eyes.

"It was a lapse in judgement Lady Hokage" said the Jounin as he looked down at the young Gennin beside the Hokage.

"See that it doesn't Hatake" said Tsunade with a tone of 'get back out there and wait for Medical Ninjas to arrive.'

"Yes Lady Hokage" said Kakashi as he made his way back to the valley of the end.

(With the shadow man and Naruto)

"Come on kid stay with me just a little bit farther than you can be healed by the best" said the man as we can clearly see his face. The man was dragging a makeshift cot with a young boy on it through the forest; the man had short brown hair held out of his eyes by a blood-stained headband with no village markings and was also wearing a black trench-coat that was missing its left forearm and right arm in place of these two were a wing-bladed bracer on the left forearm, and a full Gauntlet on the right arm, a design of a blood-red moon on his back his black pants and boots just being able to be seen as well as a scabbard. The spiky blonde boy however was dressed in a burnt orange track suit look there were two gaping holes in the jacket and a large gouge in the boy's chest that was leaking blood even through the multiple bandages on the wound his jacket was covering him. "Come on kid stay with me. Stay with me."

This is what Kakashi saw when he was running toward where he left Naruto. Landing far enough behind the man as to not startle him as he was aiding Kakashi's own student. "Stop right there sir." Said Kakashi taking out a kunai just in case this man turns out to be violent. "What business do you have with my student?!"

"Well besides saving his life not bloody munch." Said the man "so you can either help me get him to the closest hospital or just get out of my way." With the man's last statement Kakashi picked up the other end and noticed that the man's right eye was covered by an eye-patch "don't ask me I won't ask you" said the man signalling Kakashi both that he didn't want to talk about it and that they should be moving. They took off at a decent emergency jog because running would jostle their wounded charge too much.

(Two hours later front gates)

Bushes where moving off to the right of the main gate as both the man and Kakashi came out carrying a cot in a stretcher manner when they got to the hospital Kakashi shouted. "We need Medical assistance on the double" shouted Kakashi, after that the man shouted "we need a BLOODY MEDIC NOW!!" the man's yell was enough to get the attention of the attending nurse who looked at who they were carrying. "Please keep your voice down sir you're in a hospital." The man looked at the nurse, after looking at Kakashi. "If you can't heal him for some reason you aren't telling me or cannot tell me I'll just get a room for this young man myself." Said the man as he led Kakashi both of them carrying Naruto to an empty room. "Can you find a medic who will heal him while I keep him alive as that's all I can do?" asked the man as they found an empty room and put Naruto upon the bed from the cot taking his jacket as he started digging through his bag grabbing some sort of medical kit that Kakashi has never seen before. "Sure I'll get a Medical Ninja" "Good get to it and fast I can only keep him stable for so long"

As Kakashi stepped out into the hall he walked straight into Tsunade. "Kakashi you had better have Naruto in there being treated by doctors already."

"Actually Lady Hokage there was this man who was dragging Naruto on a cot through the woods I met up with them one hour into my run back to Naruto, we both have since brought Naruto into this room under the duress of who wouldn't help Naruto. He however has sent me out for a Surgeon class Medic-nin." Said Kakashi looking at her "since you are the best could you go in and help him, that guy says he has enough skill to keep him alive but not enough to save him."

Tsunade nodded before telling Kakashi to go find a team of med-nins not doing anything then walked into the room quickly to see the man's jacket flung up on top of a jacket rack, and the man rubbing some type of salve around Naruto's wound "And you are...?" asked Tsunade.

"Commander Draugel Carakanga, while I do have some skill at healing I do not have the skills for this." Said Draugel looking over his shoulder quickly then getting back to healing "and you are Ma'am?"

"Tsunade Senju the Godaime Hokage, best healer in the ninja world." Said Tsunade "What do we have?"

"Critical wounds, extensive bleeding and what looks like electrical burns around the wound" said Draugel. "I've used 6 applications on this kid which should hold him till you're finished with healing him."

"I can get him healed fully when the team of med-nins get here," said Tsunade "I'll meet with you after Commander."

"No ma'am I'll stay till your team gets here I'll lend whatever aid I can," said Draugel with a tone of finality.

"Very well but you'll only be in my way" said Tsunade as she got to work on fixing Naruto.

It was ten minutes before the team of Med-nins that Kakashi found eight minutes ago.

"Commander you are relieved" said Tsunade before the doctors started take up positions to heal Naruto.

As Draugel stepped out, after grabbing his trench coat, he walked over to the waiting area where he saw Kakashi sitting. As Draugel got closer to Kakashi, Kakashi said "You know Naruto probably would have died today at the Valley or in transit to the hospital."

"Well I'm known for coming in at the last second or undetected." Said Draugel looking at the man while playing with a gold band on his left ring finger.

(Hospital front door half an hour later)

Hinata was walking quickly up the stairs to see if her Naru-kun was in yet. As she got closer to the front desk she saw Kakashi talking with a man in all black. Remembering Tsunade's order to him knew that Naruto had to have been back and in the hospital by the way he was standing there talking. She then walked over to Kakashi.

"K-Kakashi-sensei is Naruto-kun going to be ok?" asked Hinata nervously.

"He should be thanks to this man here I never caught your name..." said Kakashi.

"Commander Draugel Carakanga, it was nothing I wouldn't do anyway." Said Draugel looking at Hinata briefly before a bell rang behind him making it known that Naruto's room was safe to enter. "Well shall we?"

All he got for an answer was a nod from Kakashi and a shy nod from Hinata. As the three of them stepped closer to the door it opened revealing the team of med-nins followed by Tsunade "So how is he doc?" asked Draugel looking at Tsunade.

"Well he's..."

**Ok folks I'm going to end it here I'm already starting on my second chapter but I would like some reviews please, oh and please be intelligent about them. I would like to get some feedback from you quick poll. What do you think will happen to Sasuke?**


	2. Chapter 2: Dambed be the Council

**Hello again everyone and welcome to Chapter 2 of Naruto and Dragons now first off I would like to thank dragonshaun9 for being the first to review my story as such they will get a cameo character. Secondly I have also gotten my first argument so a thank you to Wyrtha. To answer your arguments in order; 1 The anger was there I just had it under the sadness that Tsunade would feel about losing another to that necklace, trust me Kakashi is going to get his for that lapse in judgement in a later chapter but it's not going to be Tsunade that gets him. Also Naruto in D&D terms was as -1 to -9 range when Draugel and Kakashi got to him that is too dangerous to move for the wounded person, Sasuke would have been at zero on the nose but he was unconscious so Kakashi to the target of the mission and left the what he thought was the lost cause because Naruto a would have died in transit, b died waiting for the medics. Kakashi was saving who he knew he could and Tsunade was mad yes but the whole story would be pointless if Naruto died now wouldn't it. 2 Yes Tsunade in most other stories would have launched him to Suna but she had other priorities mainly healing Naruto again Kakashi will get his later. 3 Ok here is a silly thing on my part I don't have to tell you... yet because let's face it Tsunade is wondering that too but Naruto heals fast via Kyuubi's yokai, now this is not what stabilized Naruto two things that Draugel did that. Now I told all of you that there were bandages on Naruto and that the man (Draugel) was rubbing a salve on Naruto. Draugel will actually tell Tsunade about these things and what they are. Also for that question do you play D&D? If not read on you'll see what Draugel did.**

**Again I don't own Naruto or Dungeons and Dragons. I do however own Draugel and Anumir.**

_(Last time)_

_All he got for an answer was a nod from Kakashi and a shy nod from Hinata. As the three of them stepped closer to the door it opened revealing the team of med-nins followed by Tsunade "So how is he doc?" asked Draugel looking at Tsunade._

"_Well he's..."_

(On with the story)

"He's going to be ok," said Tsunade giving Draugel a glare. "He just needs to rest for a while. You can go see him now Hinata-chan."

As Hinata walked into Naruto's room an ANBU landed next to Tsunade and whispered into her ear. "Hokage-sama the village elders have started the meeting without your presents or the presents of the shinobi council."

"Commander Carakanga-san, Hatake-san, come with me," said Tsunade as she turned on her heal and walked out of the hospital with a look of annoyance on her face.

"Hai hokage-sama." Responded Kakashi as he fallowed on Tsunade's heals.

"Sure thing Ma'am" said Draugel looking over his shoulder at Hinata, "Hmm I wonder..." before charging to catch up to Tsunade and Kakashi.

(Council chambers)

"Okay so we are agreed that the Uchiha will pay damages and be confined to his home for six months." Said a man with bandages wrapped around him. (Guess who)

"Yes Danzo-san," said one of the civilian council members as none of the shinobi council where there because they were with their families or at the hospital helping look for cures for Tsunade to heal Choji. After he said that Danzo stamped it with a copy of the Hokage seal.

"Now as to what to do with the demon, I vote for execution for use of excessive force with bringing in the Uchiha," said Danzo "all fo-..." suddenly the door flew open launching the two ROOT ANBUs to the other side of the council hall as Tsunade stepped into the view of everyone in the room with two silhouettes on each side of her. One that looked like Kakashi Hatake the other they could not place at all.

"Hatake you may be dismissed I'll talk to you later," said Tsunade keeping her voice even before she said "Commander you may join this assembly but you may not vote on anything."

Kakashi took no time in getting out of there and Draugel stepped out of the dust and looked around. Hearing Tsunade say as she pounded here fist into her palm "Danzo get the fuck out of my seat now you war hawk." Then the man called Danzo say "O-of course Tsunade-hime." Draugel got tick at the lack of respect for someone who out ranks you in power, "Why don't you call her by her title _War Hawk_" said Draugel as he looked up at Danzo. "After all she is your superior is she not?"

Danzo right there looked a little scared of this man like he had been through more than his appearance gave off 'must grab him for my root program' thought Danzo looking at Draugel.

"Now what are we on now?" asked Tsunade.

"The Execution of Gennin Naruto Uzumaki" replied a council member who had pink hair "I for one find a vote useless as most here want him dead and they outnumber the ones who don't."

"You don't have the power to do that to my ninjas," said Tsunade.

"Actually we can, have the support of the Daimyo*" said the pink haired council member.

"Fine but as hokage I get the final say with my ninja" said Tsunade as a tear came to her eye. "He will be banished two days after _**I**_ release him from hospital."

At this Draugel gripped his bastard sword's hilt then released it and muttered "This is why I don't like councils." Looking at Tsunade "What about the one that he fought? The boy with the duck ass hair cut, he used a dark power that is not supposed to exist."

"We have already decided his punishment," said the pink haired councillor. "There is nothing for you to worry about."

"You know they say when good men do nothing its evil enough," said Draugel as he looked around at every civilian council member. "I'll take the kid with me, and any who want to follow him." looking over the council as he saw the looks of dread on each of them. "I'll meet you in your Office Hokage-san"

"Of course Commander-san" said Tsunade before she sat down in her chair.

(Meanwhile in Naruto's hospital room)

Hinata walked into Naruto's room and saw Naruto's chest covered in bandages. She looked around the room and noticed that the bandages covered the area's on Naruto that she had felt pain in. A sort of numb pain still filled her. She walked up to the bed and kissed Naruto while thinking 'Oh Naruto-kun if only I could talk to you when you're awake.' After the kiss Hinata sat down in a chair and started having a daydream of her and Naruto, suffice to say that Hinata was blushing a lot and had the faintest amount of blood under her nose disguised by her blush.

Five minutes after Hinata reached dreamland a Sakura walked into the room and went to punch Naruto shouting "You, you dare hurt my Sasuke-kun." She was stopped as she heard a window shattering and something raping around her holding her securely, she cried out awakening Hinata when two things impacted with her left and right ribs. Hinata saw Sakura fall backwards ensnared by this strange weapon. When she looked out the broken window she saw a woman with platinum blonde hair tied up behind her, a red jacket, skirt, shoes, and a scabbard on her leg holding a ninja-to. The moment Hinata went to aid Sakura the woman sushined in front of Hinata and said "Easy young lady. I was just protecting the boy there as were my orders from Hokage-sama." The woman looked at Hinata "You like the little gaki don't you. That's quite alright but your little friend here was going to hit him with the wounds he has even though they are bound, would be fatal for him."

"Is what she saying true Sakura-san?" said Hinata with a hint of anger in her voice.

Not picking up on the tone in her voice Sakura said "He would deserve it for hurting Sasuke-kun." Ten seconds before she was backhanded into the wall by the door. With an enraged Hinata standing arm outstretched as she hadn't pulled back her attack yet. The woman looked down at where Hinata was and smiled while thinking to herself, 'Hmm this one might be one I would like to train later.'

Hinata then looked back to Naruto and went back to her seat and watched after him and asked. "D-do you m-mind if I join you in guarding N-Naruto-kun? Miss...?"

"Kagura, I don't mind at all little one" said Kagura.

(Hokage Tower; after meeting with elders: Office)

Tsunade walked into her office and saw Draugel standing by the window looking over the village. "It's an amazing view you have here Hokage-san" said Draugel "I would have liked to talk about an alliance with your village however I cannot do that with a clear conscious now that I have seen your council plans to do."

"Nor can I Commander-san" said Tsunade "I was hoping to give the title of Rokudaime to the boy you saved when he grew older. I guess he will be banished though soon. It will break the girl you saw walk into his hospital room heart. By the way how did you keep him stable anyway?"

"I knew I was going to be asked that I always carry with me a few things of something we call Healing Salve, and Blessed Bandages. Healing Salve has ten applications if I use one it is the equivalent of a cure light wounds, I use two as a cure moderate wounds, and three is equal to cure serious wounds. I used a blessed bandage to stabilize however these only work so well for a time they are for quick patches not what he needed what need to be healed on him where on the inside of the wound. I'm sure you got that right?"

"Yes we did Draugel-san" said Tsunade "So you'll keep him safe out there?"

"Him and any who wish to fallow him is what I said in the council room," said Draugel. "One of the members of my... group I guess you could call it, should be here tomorrow with a message for me. I would like it if he or she was unhindered."

"I'll see what I can do on that" said Tsunade.

"I'll see you tomorrow then at the hospital to check on that kid" said Draugel as he left the Office.

**Well that was chapter two I'll start Chapter 3 on the weekend. Ok quick pole for those who are going to review, Naruto is going to wake up to what?**


	3. Chapter 3: Commander it is here, Wake up

**Hello Readers welcome to the third chapter of Naruto and Dragons. Remember I own neither Naruto nor Dungeons and Dragons. I do however own Draugel, and Anumir, Spartacus is a cameo of dragonshaun9.**

_(Last time)_

"_Him and any who wish to fallow him is what I said in the council room," said Draugel. "One of the members of my, group I guess you could call it, should be here tomorrow with a message for me. I would like it if he or she was unhindered."_

"_I'll see what I can do on that" said Tsunade._

"_I'll see you tomorrow then at the hospital to check on that kid" said Draugel as he left the Office._

(Chapter 3)

(Naruto's Hospital Room)

Hinata had fallen asleep while looking after Naruto that Kagura put her into the same bed as Naruto like they were cuddling. Kagura was guarding the room when a ANBU with two pointed ears, two red crescents both on the outside of the eyeholes, and four black sweeps two above and below each crescent stepped up (Guess who) "The Hokage has ask that I watch him in-case the man who calls himself Draugel did something strange to him in transit before Jounin Kakashi Hatake could reach them."

Kagura nodded and moved out the door with the ANBU as they watched Naruto and Hinata resting on the hospital bed.

(Time skip 3 hours)

Naruto was just starting to return to the land of the conscious when he felt a weight on his right side. Now this weight was not unpleasant nor was it heavy as he tilted his head to the right so see what it was when he opened his eyes felt a very pleasant contact upon his lips. Wanting to feel more of it he leaned more into the weight and tried to bring his left arm to hold this weight gasped in a little pain as the muscles were sore. When he gasped the pleasant feeling on his lips encompassed his entire mouth as something that tasted like cinnamon buns brushed up and down his tongue. Now many do not know this but cinnamon buns are Naruto's favourite dessert and he can't help himself when he tastes them just like with ramen. When Naruto tasted the cinnamon buns on his tongue he couldn't really help himself, he wanted to taste it fully so he moved his tongue up the object. Now as he did this the weight on his right side moved closer into him curling her body more around him. Yes this weight that was now curled around him and in a tongue battle with him was Hinata. Now I must point out the young Hyuga lady not only loves our blonde hero very much she also is having a very nice dream about the two of them. Now oddly enough she was in her favourite dream where they were making out in his bed after a very romantic date. Now Hinata was starting to moan in both her dream and reality. Naruto is enjoying the taste of her tongue so much it takes a while for before he notices that she's moaning in the inadvertent first real kiss. During this kiss Hinata started to wake up she blinked open her eyes as she remembered what happened yesterday. Naruto felt the weight on his right shift so that it was holding him tightly so that he knew it was a girl holding him when he opened his eyes as he ended the kiss to see who it was.

'Hmm. Blue-ish hair and pail lavender eyes... Hmm, Hinata-chan, maybe I should drop my mask.' thought Naruto 'last I remember was Sasuke running me through with a black chidori as I knocked out Sasuke. "Did I bring him back Hinata-chan? Did we get Sasuke-teme?" Naruto asked as he looked at Hinata sport a Third degree blush at being called 'Hinata-chan'.

'He called me chan. Maybe my Naruto-kun is back.' Thought Hinata as she curled closer into Naruto. 'Maybe he dropped his mask finally and maybe I can drop mine.' as she said "Naruto-kun, y-yes your Sensei Kakashi-san brought back Sasuke-san."

"Eh, Hinata-chan do you mind if we stay like this for a little while? I'm feeling _very_ comfortable right now." Said Naruto as he pulled her with his right arm towards him enlisting a moan and an eep from the young girl.

Hinata leaned into her love anyway and nuzzled into his neck when the room's door and an annoyed Tsunade walked into the room. Tsunade's expression softened as she saw the entanglement of both Naruto and Hinata. "If two don't mind I have to check over Naruto, in case the man that brought him in did something strange to Naruto," said Tsunade as she looked over Naruto with a scanning medical jutsu, "Hmm, I don't see anything wrong with the healed areas it looks like the stuff he used actually worked."

(Front Gate)

A man with a tawny beard and tied back hair wearing a tawny cloak with a golden badge holding on the cloak on his shoulders with walked up to the gate in more of a march. The guards at the front gate saw him and as he got closer they stopped him for answers as to his name, and what he's doing there, as well as his papers.

"Spartacus Ryutsume" said the man "I have a message for my Commander, it is very urgent that I get this to him."

"Do you know where he could be?" asked one of the guards.

"Said something about seeing your leader." Said Spartacus looking around "Could one of you guide me?"

"No we can't but we can get that guy too." Said guard one. "Hey Asuma-sama could you take this guy to the Hokage's Office."

"Sure, heading that way any way" said Asuma as he led Spartacus to the tower. "So what are you going to see the Hokage for?"

"I'm not here for the Hokage I'm here for my boss Commander Carakanga." Said Spartacus "Our second in command charged me with getting this package to him."

(With Draugel)

Draugel walked out of his hotel room and headed to the Hokage Tower. Half-way to his destination five people with ANBU masks with a 'NE' symbol on it. "Hello how may I help you?" asked Draugel.

"You will follow us to our lord." Said the obvious leader of the ANBU.

Draugel just chuckled at the group and said "No, I don't think I will, for you see I already have a-"

"You miss understand me. You will see our lord" interrupted the leader as they all took an offensive stance around Draugel, before saying in a self-assured tone "Now you will come peacefully."

"You want to know something about me; I don't like being told what to do." Said Draugel as he put his left hand on his sword's hilt and his right hand grabbed a dagger from inside his jacket taking a stance that held purposed openings. "You won't keep me from my meeting now get out of my **WAY**" shouted Draugel scaring two of the ANBU. "Hmm, I don't have time to teach you how breath, so just run away now." After Draugel said that the two scared ran like an adult dragon was after them.

Draugel held his sword and dagger ready for battle. "You should stand down and return to your master I will not give chase. So run along." As fast as lightning Draugel brought his sword across the closest of the ROOT ANBU drawing blood and coming up with his dagger racking across their right arm and knocking the kodachi out of the ANBU's hand before he struck out at the other two disarming them as well. Draugel then said "If you go for your weapons I will kill you," with his sword and dagger at the ready to strike at the slightest movement of their hands to their weapons. As they realised that they were out matched and classed in this fight they dispersed leaving their swords on the ground to retrieve them later when this man left to his meeting.

Draugel met up with Spartacus and Asuma on rout to the tower. As Spartacus saw Draugel he gave a salute and said "Commander, your message sir."

"I'll get it from you when we get to our destination ok Marshal." Said Draugel as they walked to the tower where he was too meet Tsunade.

(Hokage Office)

A clone of Tsunade was working on her paperwork when Draugel and company walked into the office. "So are we going?"

**Let me just say that I have joined the TUAOA which stands for The Ultimate Alliance of Authors. If you haven't read other members work I suggest you check out their works they are excellent. Okay time for the chapter poll. What do you think is in Draugel's package?**


End file.
